


Love gives you wings (not)

by sinosijjang



Series: iKON Oneshot AUs Sinosijjang collection [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M, Oneshot, Soulmates, Wings, a bit angst but they all are happy after all, also i love wings, i just wanted to do smth unique and beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinosijjang/pseuds/sinosijjang
Summary: When you love someone, you grow a pair of wings.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: iKON Oneshot AUs Sinosijjang collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596871
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Love gives you wings (not)

Junhoe isn't bothered by anyone.

Junhoe doesn't care about anyone or anything beside his perfectly aligned fringe and an expensive bottle of whiskey that is hidden in the chill corner of his bedside table, kept for the _special nights_.

In their neighbourhood he has a reputation of a cold tanned handsome guy and he's now dead sick of how yet another unknown girl or a guy he meet whispers to him blushing that they dream of giving him love mate wings.

He only acknowledges the company of Jinhwan, small hyung who lives next door and knows alcohol even better than him. Jinhwan doesn't care how handsome Junhoe is, how tall or that he can run 50km without stopping and leave any annoying guy unconscious with just one jujitsu move.

Jinhwan smacks Junhoe's head, perkily snorts at his lame jokes and seductively whirls dry red wine in the glass with his tiny hand, wrapping himself up in not less than three pairs of wings with different size and colors.

Light green wings with gold sparkles, growing under his shoulder blades — from when he was young and fell in love for the first time; Maroon wings with flowing orange tints, tormenting his spine — from bitter love that left him disappointed; and

small dark indigo feathers with amber stars that grow low almost at the small of his back — from rich but hidden, not expressed feelings. Junhoe takes a sip, looks at him sitting on sofa in his embrace and thinks that Jinhwan hyung must be falling in love too quick in his life.

Junhoe, otherwise, doesn't love anyone. Each morning with some unusual rage and pain in his eyes he straps wide wings — tenderly pink wings like spring cherry blossoms — to his body, never caring, roughly, squeezing. Takes away air from them because no one should ever see them.

No one should ever know that something like this, _fragile and gentle_ , is growing out of him, or he would be laughed at, joked, given a smack on his head. Or worse — just added as another pair to a whole collection, no special than the others.

So he hides his wings from the world like an extra bottle of whiskey in his room.

Frankly, it's not that Junhoe doesn't love anyone.

Junhoe just doesn't allow himself to love and be loved.

Bobby is proud of those stumps that are left of his wings. They are ugly, black with red ends, sticking through his big shirt like some damn studs. Bobby himself looks just like a disheveled street bird, or a mocking his own life hedgehog.

Life didn't treat his wings well — and honestly, he doesn't even remember what color they were when they showed up back in childhood in Korea. His new schoolmates were quick to break them almost to the root long time ago, because apparently there is no soulmate concept in USA. Huh.

Bobby managed to protect his honor and family at that time, instead gaining bruised knuckles and knowledge of how to quickly lose the crowd chasing him in some dirty narrow streets. Now Bobby is back to Korea and bruises his knuckles at those who think it's not a place for him.

Monster, Fallen, Cripple — he hears those "nicknames" at every step, but Bobby always puts up smile a little wider and walks even more cheerfully.

Who cares about those people when someone is waiting for him, someone who doesn't give a shit about nicknames and appearance. Someone who always stares a bit deeper than into your soul.

Hanbin doesn't have any wings at all and he says he doesn't really need them. He's no longer at the age when someone could excitingly wait for the ticklish feeling of his first love and first feathers, so he's dealt with his fate long time ago.

He writes one love song after another and doesn't suit the outcast image at all. He doesn't even think he needs to fit in, he say he's good like that.

The only things he needs in his life are the cup of hot cacao around (because he hates coffee), a notebook tormented by the artistic passion on his thin laps and one particular damaged friend sitting next to him.

People call them a Wingless Couple,

and Bobby decides he isn't really against this nickname when he first hears it.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if u need more of ikons in this universe (or similar, i just love wings)  
> please tell me what do u think  
> and come to chat w me and throw your requests at me on twitter: @sinosi_jjang


End file.
